


The Adventures of the Santiago-Peralta family

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Family, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: A collection of family-based fics initially uploaded to Tumblr





	1. Family Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the week three prompt of @b99hiatuscreations , the squad - thank you so much to @middleclassaunty for helping to develop this idea and for specifically coming up with the amazing concepts of pregnant Amy at Game Night and Game Night changing/developing over the years. Also, in case you were wondering, Sam is Rosa and Alicia’s son

Family Game Night  
“Mommy, Daddy I won, I won, I won! I won the whole game, I beat everybody, I can’t believe I won, I’m the winner, I won – can we play Princess Palace next?” Livvy exclaims, all whilst jumping in the air and imitating her mother’s dork dance, with her own frantic moves mixed in.  
“I don’t think Aunt Rosa has Princess Palace, baby”, Amy says, trying to get her to settle down a little and clearly trying not to laugh at the idea of Rosa playing what is probably the most pink and glitter-filled game she has ever seen.  
“Bring it over next time. It sounds dope.” Rosa says, subtly smiling at Livvy. Wow, Amy thinks. She really would do anything for her Goddaughter.  
Jake can’t help but smile at the image in front of him – the entire squad, along with Iggy, Nikolaj, Max, Ray, Livvy, Sam, the Jeffords twins and Ava gathered around a tiny gameboard, with his daughter doing an adorable victory dance. He thinks back to the aching loneliness that had set in since his childhood, creeping in on long lonely evenings after school, where there were no adults around to chase away the shadows surrounding him. He never imagined that he could have this.  
Even in his first squad, when he was a beat cop, there hadn’t been much camaraderie amongst his co-workers. Sure, he’d had Stevie but, much to his disappointment, the rest of them had found him rather annoying and had definitely not wanted to hang out after work.  
He was so relieved when, having been reunited with Rosa and having met the rest of the squad, they all went to Shaw’s for drinks on his first day. For the first time in his adult life, he thought that maybe he might actually fill up the aforementioned, annoyingly persistent, hole inside of his heart. And he did.  
Of course, they only got closer over the years, hanging out more and more and with unbreakable bonds forming in the wake of Florida and prison. It eventually stretched beyond simply going out and drinking after work – they went to the movies together, had regular dinners, there was the Beach House, at Holt’s (and sometimes Amy’s) request they went to various boring museums. And then of course there was Game Night, formed as a show of support for Rosa, a weekly tradition they had (mostly) retained since, in spite of promotions and transfers and various other changes over the years.  
He remembers when Gina first brought Iggy along, on a night when Milton was out of town and she couldn’t find a babysitter. Next time, Charles brought Nikolaj and then the time after that, Terry brought the twins and Ava. They said it was a family game night anyway.  
He thinks back, with some dread, to Game Night with pregnant Amy. Her usual competitive nature combined with intense hormones resulted in either hysterical sobs or extreme anger when she lost. One time she ripped up the game board they were playing with. It was not a good night. They switched to video games for the rest of that pregnancy.  
It’s a miracle that, since Amy’s and his own children have been old enough to participate, they haven’t had any competition-induced incidents. Well, at least not for now. It’s only a matter of time.  
For now, Jake sits and watches the family the Nine-Nine have crafted over the years, happily playing together. Yeah, he thinks. It doesn’t get much better than this.


	2. The Bestest Vacation Ever

Jake can’t believe he’s actually flying back to Florida willingly. He vowed never to return to the dreaded state after the second worst time in his life (thank god South Carolina doesn’t have any fancy theme parks). But even then, he grudgingly admitted that he’d always loved the idea of him and Amy taking their kids to Disneyworld. And, now that all three of their children are old enough to enjoy it properly, that dream can finally come true. In the seat in front of him, he can just about see that Amy is looking over the meticulously planned itinerary she’s been working on since they booked the flights 4 months ago – and to his left, Livvy appears to be drawing pictures of them all with every single Princess. It might be the Disney magic making him overly optimistic, but he thinks that it will all work out!  
He was expecting the kids to be excited, but he was not prepared for the levels of jumping and screaming that take place when they see the castle for the first time. Ray declares that “It’s the most beatifulest thing I ever saw”, Amy’s too busy trying to stop Max running straight for it to correct his grammar and Livvy just stares in awe, squealing at a pitch usually reserved for the ears of dogs. Then Jake spots something that he hopes will focus their energy and excitement – “Hey kids, look, it’s Pluto!”.  
Now donned in matching Mickey ears, thier first stop is Fantasyland, more specifically Peter Pan’s Flight. It’s the first ride they booked Fastpasses for, knowing that the wait time is approximately 200 hours (ok, maybe Jake exaggerated a bit in his head, but he’s sure it was close to that). They get on thier pirate ships and when the ride goes over London, Ray yells out “WE’RE FLYING!!” in the loudest voice possible. That moment is one that Jake considers to be the most magical of the trip.

“Man, we’re getting lucky with these characters”, Amy whispers to him later on, as the kids happily chat away to Peter Pan, having just posed for a picture with Chip and Dale. “We went to Neverland this morning!”, Max proudly tells him. “Do you know Moana?” Livvy asks curiously. After getting a picture, it’s time for the intensely creepy animatronics and hellish song of It’s a Small World.  
“IT’S A WORLD OF LAUGHTER A WORLD OF TEARS, IT’S A WORLD OF HOPES AND A WORLD OF FEARS, THERE’S SO MUCH THAT WE SHARE THAT IT’S TIME WE’RE AWARE, IT’S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL… IT’S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT’S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!”  
“They’ve ridden it once Ames, how did they pick up on the song so quickly?”.  
“I don’t know, but we’re never boarding the Happiest Cruise That Ever Sailed again”, Amy responds decisively. They go on the ride another two times throughout the day, at the insistence of Max and Livvy (Ray was a little creeped out by it), and after they promise to stop singing the song. 

Nothing prepares Jake for the level of competitiveness (is that even a word?) that comes out in all of them on Buzz Lightyear’s Space Ranger Spin. It’s absolute chaos, as they madly spin their spaceships around and around, trying to shoot at as many aliens as possible. They ride it 5 times and Max wins the most points overall, a victory he is immensely proud of.  
Their visit to Mickey’s house goes splendidly, in spite of Max’s initial reluctance to go and meet the mouse himself (he’d gotten really into all of the other cool things in the house).  
“Kids, are you sure you want to ride the Haunted Mansion?”, Amy asks Ray, Max and Livvy warily just outside of the imposing structure.  
“Yeah, it looks cool!”, Livvy responds enthusiastically.  
“Please please please can we go on it? We promise that we won’t get scared!”, Ray adds.  
“Yeah, we super duper promise that we won’t get scared!”, Max says.  
“Ok,” Amy concedes, “but if you start to get creeped out in the line, let Daddy and I know, ok?”  
They all nod. 

“That was the coolest and most fun ride ever – I can’t believe you thought we’d be scared!” Max declares as they leave the ride.  
“The kids are braver than I thought”, Amy whispers to Jake proudly. 

Livvy finally gets to meet Moana on the third day of their trip, having already met Belle and Cinderella.  
“You’re my number one absolute favourite daughter of the Chief ever”, she tells her in a shy voice, barely above a whisper. Moana is delighted at the honour and Jake doesn’t think he’s ever seen his daughter so happy. Well, except the day before, when she got a Princess makeover at the Bibity Bobity Boutique.  
“Pandira is the coolest place on earth!” Ray exclaims as they walk around the quite frankly dazzling segment of Animal Kingdom.  
“It’s Pandora, buddy, and it’s not supposed to be on earth, but it is pretty cool!”, Jake responds.  
“Does this mean we can watch Avatar now?”

On the last day of their trip, as they watch the Fireworks, Max sleepily says to Amy that this has been “the bestest vacation ever!”. Amy is too choked up to correct his grammar, so she just silently agrees, as their family happily snuggle up together.


	3. The Bestest Vacation Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Santiago-Peralta Disneyworld trip 2026

Jake can’t believe he’s actually flying back to Florida willingly. He vowed never to return to the dreaded state after the second worst time in his life (thank god South Carolina doesn’t have any fancy theme parks). But even then, he grudgingly admitted that he’d always loved the idea of him and Amy taking their kids to Disneyworld. And, now that all three of their children are old enough to enjoy it properly, that dream can finally come true. In the seat in front of him, he can just about see that Amy is looking over the meticulously planned itinerary she’s been working on since they booked the flights 4 months ago – and to his left, Livvy appears to be drawing pictures of them all with every single Princess. It might be the Disney magic making him overly optimistic, but he thinks that it will all work out!   
He was expecting the kids to be excited, but he was not prepared for the levels of jumping and screaming that take place when they see the castle for the first time. Ray declares that “It’s the most beatifulest thing I ever saw”, Amy’s too busy trying to stop Max running straight for it to correct his grammar and Livvy just stares in awe, squealing at a pitch usually reserved for the ears of dogs. Then Jake spots something that he hopes will focus their energy and excitement – “Hey kids, look, it’s Pluto!”. 

Now donned in matching Mickey ears, thier first stop is Fantasyland, more specifically Peter Pan’s Flight. It’s the first ride they booked Fastpasses for, knowing that the wait time is approximately 200 hours (ok, maybe Jake exaggerated a bit in his head, but he’s sure it was close to that). They get on thier pirate ships and when the ride goes over London, Ray yells out “WE’RE FLYING!!” in the loudest voice possible. That moment is one that Jake considers to be the most magical of the trip.

“Man, we’re getting lucky with these characters”, Amy whispers to him later on, as the kids happily chat away to Peter Pan, having just posed for a picture with Chip and Dale. “We went to Neverland this morning!”, Max proudly tells him. “Do you know Moana?” Livvy asks curiously. After getting a picture, it’s time for the intensely creepy animatronics and hellish song of It’s a Small World.  
“IT’S A WORLD OF LAUGHTER A WORLD OF TEARS, IT’S A WORLD OF HOPES AND A WORLD OF FEARS, THERE’S SO MUCH THAT WE SHARE THAT IT’S TIME WE’RE AWARE, IT’S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL… IT’S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT’S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!”   
“They’ve ridden it once Ames, how did they pick up on the song so quickly?”.  
“I don’t know, but we’re never boarding the Happiest Cruise That Ever Sailed again”, Amy responds decisively. They go on the ride another two times throughout the day, at the insistence of Max and Livvy (Ray was a little creeped out by it), and after they promise to stop singing the song. 

Nothing prepares Jake for the level of competitiveness (is that even a word?) that comes out in all of them on Buzz Lightyear’s Space Ranger Spin. It’s absolute chaos, as they madly spin their spaceships around and around, trying to shoot at as many aliens as possible. They ride it 5 times and Max wins the most points overall, a victory he is immensely proud of.   
Their visit to Mickey’s house goes splendidly, in spite of Max’s initial reluctance to go and meet the mouse himself (he’d gotten really into all of the other cool things in the house).   
“Kids, are you sure you want to ride the Haunted Mansion?”, Amy asks Ray, Max and Livvy warily just outside of the imposing structure.   
“Yeah, it looks cool!”, Livvy responds enthusiastically.   
“Please please please can we go on it? We promise that we won’t get scared!”, Ray adds.   
“Yeah, we super duper promise that we won’t get scared!”, Max says.   
“Ok,” Amy concedes, “but if you start to get creeped out in the line, let Daddy and I know, ok?”  
They all nod.   
“That was the coolest and most fun ride ever – I can’t believe you thought we’d be scared!” Max declares as they leave the ride.   
“The kids are braver than I thought”, Amy whispers to Jake proudly.   
Livvy finally gets to meet Moana on the third day of their trip, having already met Belle and Cinderella.   
“You’re my number one absolute favourite daughter of the Chief ever”, she tells her in a shy voice, barely above a whisper. Moana is delighted at the honour and Jake doesn’t think he’s ever seen his daughter so happy. Well, except the day before, when she got a Princess makeover at the Bibity Bobity Boutique.   
“Pandira is the coolest place on earth!” Ray exclaims as they walk around the quite frankly dazzling segment of Animal Kingdom.   
“It’s Pandora, buddy, and it’s not supposed to be on earth, but it is pretty cool!”, Jake responds.   
“Does this mean we can watch Avatar now?”

On the last day of their trip, as they watch the Fireworks, Max sleepily says to Amy that this has been “the bestest vacation ever!”. Amy is too choked up to correct his grammar, so she just silently agrees, as their family happily snuggle up together.


	4. Now You're A Master of Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to @middleclassaunty on Tumblr for coming up with the idea for the last scene of this one shot

Johnny “Ray” Santiago-Peralta isn’t usually a quiet child – in fact, of the three Santiago-Peralta children he is usually the loudest and most energetic. Which is why, when they come over one evening, as they regularly do, Raymond finds his stony silence rather strange. 10-year old Livvy listens to the classical music she’s starting to become interested in with Kevin, whilst Ray’s slightly alien-obsessed twin brother Max eagerly looks through the sci-fi comic books Raymond had bought for the first time in his life specifically for him, whilst donning a large hat and sunglasses so that he would be unrecognisable in the store. But Ray just sits on the sofa with a slightly sad look on his face, in spite of the various entertainment options always available at the Holt-Cozner residence.   
Ray is practically his grandson, he can’t just sit and watch whilst the child is clearly distressed in some way. So, he decides that the best course of action will be to tentatively ask what is troubling him. He mutters something about a low test score at school and Holt immediately knows “what is up”, as someone of Peralta’s level of maturity would phrase it. Ray has always been by far the least academic of the children and in spite of his parent’s apparently frequent protestations that he shouldn’t feel lesser because of it, it is clearly affecting him anyway.  
As he tries to comfort the child, Raymond reaches to put away the chess board he had carelessly left out earlier, after a particularly troublesome game with Kevin where they had spent most of their time trying to stop Cheddar from eating the chess pieces. 

“Is that a chess board?”, his younger namesake asks, curiously looking over. That’s when Raymond gets an idea.  
“Yes, it is – would you like me to teach you how to play?” he asks.  
Ray considers for a moment, but then nods in agreement. Within an hour or so, the boy’s worries are forgotten as they happily play together. The chess board soon comes out every time the children visit and Raymond notices a considerable rise in the eight year old’s self esteem. As he puts it after one victory:  
“I thought that chess was for super-smart people, but I guess that makes me super smart!”

“Dad, it’s really not that hard!”, Ray protests as Jake looks at him in confusion. 

“When Grandpa Ray taught me, it only took like an hour”, he says in an exasperated tone as he continues to explain the rules for the 5th time. Although by the time an hour has passed, he’s accepted that his dad will never quite get chess, he doesn’t mind. He could teach his mom to play but really, he likes the idea that Chess is something special, just for him and Grandpa Ray.


	5. You'll Blow Us All Away Someday, Someday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on a prompt sent by @alys07, which in turn was based on an anon sent to @fourdrinkamy

On that hot summer day, in the forest of people gathered in the Ninety Ninth precinct, Camilia Santiago’s heart swells with pride as rapturous applause thunders around the room. The woman entering it looks radiant in her new uniform, with it’s shining badges. But her brilliant smile could always light up a room, regardless of the circumstances. Her little girl is the youngest Captain in the history of the NYPD. She thinks back to the shy child who used to sit alone with her books and crossword puzzles and back to the strong, accomplished woman now standing tall in front of her. She couldn’t be prouder. 

Then her gaze wanders over to her son in law, who was currently hugging his wife. Amy has always had enough strength of her own, but at the same time, she’s so lucky to have such a loving and supportive partner. As much as she loves her, Amy seems to spend her life uptight and straight laced, with all of her anxieties pressing down on her to a slightly worrying extent – someone as goofy and fun as Jake is a perfect match for her. 

She thinks back to the first time she heard her daughter mention a name that would become so significant in later years, so long ago, in passing when talking about a case. Even in such mundane circumstances, Camila could hear the admiration already in her voice. Mentions of Jake only became more frequent over the years – Amy seemed to talk about his brilliant detective skills as much as she complained about his annoying habits. They heard about everyone inthe precinct of course, but by the time Amy was approaching her seventh year at the Nine-Nine, no one was mentioned as much as him. Camila had never met this boy, but she wasn’t a fool and she knew her daughter like no one else did. Which is why she was surprised when Amy brought home the rather boring Teddy. She privately thought that they were too much alike and she knew that Victor shared that view. But she was happy that, for the moment, Amy was happy.   
Victor didn’t seem to notice Amy’s feelings for Jake, but Camila had been rooting for them for years. Her hopes were increased when she heard about Amy’s (rather messy) break up with Teddy. When Amy shyly told her over the phone that her and Jake were seeing each other, she privately recreated one of her daughters ‘dork dances’, as Jake apparently referred to them. 

She saw the strength of their love blossom over the years, their strong roots remaining firm in spite of the lightning crashing down on them. Her heart shattered at their separations, but glowed later on, when Victor told her about Jake’s phone call. It goes without saying that she cried at the video of their wedding taken by one of the officers present. And when meeting each of their beautiful children, her grandchildren. She looks at them now too, 3 year old Livvy excited for her mommy becoming ‘head policelady’, whilst one year old twins Ray and Max are completely oblivious to her achievement, being far too young to understand what’s happening around them.   
Her and Victor walk over to embrace their daughter and Camila also gives Jake a warm hug. He’s family, after all.


	6. A Perfect Night

On the dark and unseasonably cold Friday that officially marked her and Jake’s tenth relationship anniversary, to say that Amy Santiago-Peralta was exhausted would’ve been an understatement. Much to their disappointment, they had found themselves unable to take the time off to celebrate during the day – they were going to go out and celebrate properly at the weekend, whilst Jake’s parents babysat, so that they would have more time to relax together. So she had spent the date that had officially brought her to the love of her life ten years previously, sorting through mounds of paperwork and dealing with petty in-fights from the detectives under her command. Achieving her biggest dream was obviously incredible, but the job could be exhausting sometimes and she had just wanted to spend the day with her husband. She hadn’t seen him since this morning. 

Her heart jolted when she heard the almost shrill buzz of her phone, adding to her already-irritable mood. She felt a little better when she saw that it was a message from Jake and her heart soared up from its previous pit of despair when she read his message. Apparently he had decided to take matters into his own hands and had found a museum for them to go to that night. He had arranged for a babysitter too – they would still go to out for the fancy dinner that they had planned at the weekend, but his logic was that at least they could do something. As she finished her last bit of paperwork, she thought that maybe the day could improve after all. 

There was something else in his smile when she got home, an extra level of excitement that she couldn’t quite figure out the cause for. She also noticed that he had already dropped the kids off with their next door neighbour, which seemed a little early, but she wasn’t going to argue against him becoming more organised. 

Then she saw the beautiful dress that he had laid out on their bed – and her confusion increased when he saw that he was wearing a suit. 

“Babe, don’t you think that we’re dressed a little fancy for a museum?”, she asked with a puzzled tone as she picked up the dress.

“It’s our anniversary, I thought it would be nice to go a little over the top, y’know?” was his fairly flippant response as he did up his tie. Knowing every note of his voice so well after ten years, she didn’t quite believe him. But she didn’t want to mess up whatever he was really planning, so she didn’t question it, instead agreeing and then going over and doing up his tie for him, giving him a quick peck on the lips when she was done.

Her suspicions were confirmed (and her confusion increased), when they pulled up outside of the rec centre that they were supposed to get married in all those years ago. She finally decided to just be straight with him.

“Babe, what’s going on?”, she asked curiously.

“You’ll see soon – and don’t worry, it’s not a second wedding ceremony.”

That thought had crossed her mind and she was glad to know that he hadn’t gone that over the top.   
She felt rather out of place as they walked through the cold, slightly dirty and unlit corridor of the rec centre. In spite of how perfect their wedding had eventually been, she felt a hint of sadness, as she thought back to the beautiful ceremony and reception that she had arranged, that had never come to pass. 

Suddenly, they turned around on a corner and she was hit with a blast of light as she heard about 70 voices yelling “Surprise!”. She looked around in shock – it was everyone who would have been at their wedding, plus the kids who had been born to their family and friends since, including her and Jake’s own children. She looked around the room. All of the decorations they were supposed to have had were in front of her – there was even a (presumably frosting-filled) Die Hard cake, in amongst a buffet that had been laid out. It was the reception that they had never had, perfectly recreated down to the most minute detail on their tenth anniversary. 

She was speechless, frozen with joy and shock. Her eyes filled with tears as, after a few seconds, Love Story by Taylor Swift started to play and Jake led her to the dance floor, to recreate their first dance, one of the few parts of their original wedding that had gone according to plan, although in a rather different venue to the one they had originally planned. 

“I thought we’d start off with the first dance, do things a little out of order – are you happy with all of this?” he tentatively whispered in her ear as they got close, clearly anxious to hear whether she approved. 

“I’ve never been happier”, she reassured him through her tears.

Her heart filled with joy as she ate with, heard (increasingly competitive in both their father’s cases) speeches from, danced (and drank a little) with all of the people she loved most in the world.   
Her biggest recurring thought throughout the evening was that she was so glad she had stepped into the evidence lock-up all those years ago.


	7. Like Parent, Like Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to @dancingwithwind for reading through this!

In his four years as a father, Jake Peralta has gotten used to certain facts of parenthood – being woken up at the crack of dawn on any special occasion is right up at the top, along with random phases and toddler tantrums. 

What he doesn’t expect on his fourth father’s day is to wake up at a pretty reasonable hour with his daughter at the foot of his bed, looking very pleased with herself. 

He’s not as surprised however, when he notices the red binder in her tiny hands.

“Hey Livvster, what’ve you got there?” He asks, mentally preparing to memorise all of the plans she’s clearly cooked up. 

But before Livvy can explain the contents of her binder, the patter of more tiny feet stomping down the hallway is immediately followed by the blur of two toddlers coming at him full force, giggling, screaming and entirely ignoring the annoyed sighs of their sister. 

As she tries to continue explaining the contents of the binder, they throw pieces of paper at Jake, whilst Amy watches on, simply giggling at the scene going on right next to her. 

“Wow, these are beautiful, thank you so much”, he says, trying to muster up as much enthusiasm as he could for the various hearts and scribbles whilst the twins beam proudly. 

“Can we please get back to the schedule?”, Livvy says in an annoyed tone. 

Jake tries not to giggle as she lists off her carefully laid out plans – she may be a total goofball, but when it’s time to organise anything she generally becomes 100% Santiago. 

Then she trots out to the kitchen and he sees the horror on Amy’s face when she comes in with his classic breakfast staple for all of them – gummy bears wrapped in fruit roll ups. 

Seeing the look of displeasure on her mother’s face, Livvy turns on the puppy dog eyes.

“Please mommy? It’s daddy’s day and it’s his favourite…” 

“Ok fine”, Amy concedes. 

“You can have a little bit each, if you eat a proper breakfast afterwards” 

“Ok” Livvy says, clearly realising that this deal is the only one she’s going to get.   
As they snuggle up together to first eat pieces of the gummy bear burrito and then to eat the pre-made pancakes Amy eventually brings in, Jake has never been happier.


End file.
